


Parenthood

by Awkward1



Series: Waiting Rooms 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Waiting Rooms 'Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward1/pseuds/Awkward1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short timestamp that belongs in the Waiting Rooms verse.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> A short timestamp that belongs in the Waiting Rooms verse.

        Dean slumped into the sofa staring at the sea of colorful baby toys, Matchbox cars, action figures and board books scattered across the living room rug.  In the background,  some kids psychedelic, acid-trip looking kid’s show played with the volume on low.  It was amazing how two small people could create such a mess.  And Emma had only just turned 8 months old; she wasn't even walking yet.  What were he and Cas going to do when both Jack and Emma were ambulatory?

         He could hear Cas's deep voice reading to Emma over the baby monitor.  He was currently reading “Matilda”, even though the material was wildly age-inappropriate for a baby.  Whenever Dean pointed this out, he would respond, "It doesn't matter what I read, Dean.  Only the tone of voice and that I am actually putting in the effort."  They took turns tucking the kids in at night.  Whoever pulled bath duty took over cleaning up while the other got bedtime patrol.

         Jack was probably sprawled on the soft rug at the foot of the rocking chair listening raptly.  A few minutes later, Dean could hear a shuffling sound, then the sound of blankets and Cas speaking softly to Emma. He then made out the sound of footsteps crossing the floor and hallway into Jack's room.

         Another muted conversation, this one muffled through layers of floorboards and ceiling beams, as Cas tucked Jack into bed.  Dean took that as his cue to haul himself off of the couch and begin to sort out the mess the kids had left behind.  After several false starts, Dean finally heard Cas's footsteps padding down the staircase.  Dean was busy, totally not staging a mock battle between an Iron Man action figure and a Skylanders game piece, when he looked up to see his husband, leaning against the doorframe, watching him with an amused look glinting in his blue eyes.  Dean grinned up at him from his place on the rug and the look changed to something sharper, more predatory, before Cas spoke quietly and succinctly to his husband.

         "Both children are asleep, at the same time, in God knows how long.  I'm giving you 30 seconds to meet me in our bedroom.  If you aren't there before then, I'm starting without you."  With his words still ringing in the air, Cas turned and sauntered down the hallway, leaving his husband stunned in the middle of the floor.  

         Dean looked to the left, then to the right, a slightly shell-shocked expression on his face. Then he jumped to his feet, narrowly avoided knocking over the collection of sippy cups sitting on the coffee table and dashed after Cas.

 


End file.
